Something New
by brilliantdark
Summary: This is a gay romance story, Arias is my character. I don't own anything! In the Dynasty Ruins out of nowhere Emil is attacked, but for some reason never harmed. Why were they attacked? And why won't this boy stop looking at Emil?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Marta

Damn Alice, she just shows up and tries to kill us, this damn girl comes out of nowhere and… and just… UGH! I hate her much, and poor Emil he just looked so scared when all this happened, he just stood there with his mouth open, looking right at all that's happening. That is of course until Ratatosk took him over, then, then he just flipped his lid. He got ridiculous. He got all… manly and just didn't stop, in the end we fought Alice and thankfully got out alive. But then that red-hair man from Palmacosta showed up and… well… after that I don't really know what happened. All of a sudden it was over, and Zelos showed up, then they all left, everyone was gone, just me and Emil where left! 3

"What are we gonna do now?" Emil asked once he had regained himself.

"We go in farther, to find what's been going on with all the storms."

"Are you sure? It looks kinda scary in here…"

"Don't worry, I have you to protect me." I could almost hear him going, 'But that's not what I meant.' But I didn't want to ruin the whole "MY KNIGHT!3" thing he he he!

As we wandered deeper into the ruins I think we finally realized we didn't really know what we were looking for. "WOW! I've never seen indoor waterfalls!" I exclaimed.

"Lady Marta! Don't touch that water!"

"Whoa! Tenebrae, have you been here the whole time!" I shrieked.

"Oh Lady Marta, how I do enjoy your endless attention."

"Shut up Tenebrae…" we continued walking deeper through the tunnels, passing archway after archway, door after door, statue after statue. Eventually after some number of these passing-throughs we stopped and talked.

"Emil… it's getting really dark and scary in here… could you… hold my hand?" I said.

"Um… Marta…" I looked at him, "I… I…" there was a small dropping noise behind us, and suddenly a bright flash of metal.

"Marta Lualdy… of the Vanguard…" a boys voice came from behind me.

"What?" I whirled around to see a boy around seventeen holding a sword to Emil's neck, with his other arm firmly held around Emil's torso. I've known Emil longer than this boy and he's got more body on Emil at this one time than I've gotten total. Emil was looking intently at the boy, not an ounce of fear in his eyes, just staring at this boy. And for some reason this boy was looking back at Emil.

"Yes, that's me, I'm Marta Lualdy, EX-member of the Vanguard." I said rather pointedly, all I have to say is that if this boy is gay, he better not turn Emil, that boy is MINE!

"Ex… like not anymore?" he asked. Part of him relaxed, that was only his hand, which held his sword. However his arm around Emil stayed as taut as a bough-line, and his eyes never left Emil either.

"Yes ex like not anymore!" What an idiot.

"Well then I'm terribly sorry to have disturbed you…" he said, "And… who might you be…" he said directing this phrase at Emil, even though the whole time through he never once looked at me.

"Who are you to ask his name without giving yours!" I yelled.

"Hmmm." He said contentedly, as if recalling a happy memory, "Right, my name is Arias, Arias Aurion." He said. "And you?"

I noticed Emil's cheeks turn red, "I'm Emil Castagnier."

"Nice to meet you…" I hadn't noticed before, but Emil's hand was placed on this boy's… excuse me… on Arias' arm, and at this time Arias took the opportunity to take hold of Emil's hand and spin him out -almost in a dancing manner—towards me. "Now such a lovely creature would excuse me… I must be on my way." I wasn't sure whom he was talking to, because he was staring directly between Emil and I.

Emil burst in—almost too quickly—with a, "What are you here for!" Arias stopped, "Maybe you could come with us!"

"Maybe… I'm here researching the cause of all these storms… Raine would be so proud of me, being all scientifical!" He practically started giggling with glee.

"Us too, we could work together and maybe get it done faster." Emil said.

"I AGREE! We should work together for the good of our excavation!" I cheered in a false happiness to try and match Emil's.

"It would be my honor to accompany someone as breathtaking as you." Once again looking right between us. I rolled my eyes and once again we set off down the tunnels this time with one extra companion.

In one of the darker parts of the cave I looked at Emil, "It's getting kinda scary, maybe if you held my hand it wouldn't be as bad for me." I tried to say as cutely as possible.

"Oh… okay I guess," I felt him take my hand and we continued to walk, I began to feel my face getting hot, and looked at Emil, his face was starting to turn beet red. I felt truly flattered, that is of course until I noticed Arias' fingers playing with Emil's hand. It wasn't long until I held Emil's hand and he held Arias' and Arias held Emil's… notice how I never said Emil was holding my hand… 'cuz he wasn't! UGH!

Their fingers laced through each other's while Emil's fingers were limp in my hand. Trying to ignore that little detail we continued on our merry way. That is of course until we entered into a giant room, with long corridor-like platforms (minus the walls) with stairs connecting them down to a main platform.

"C'mon guys, let's go!" I cheered us on.

"Lady Marta I suggest we think of a plan in case we are attacked by a monster in here, these platforms are small and look easily broken…" Tenebrae's voice came from behind.

Arias' reaction to Tenebrae was surprising, he just looked at him, "Summon Spirit?" he asked very matter-of-factly.

"No, I am a centurion, Centurion Tenebrae, of Darkness." Tenebrae corrected.

"Hmmm, " he nodded and with me tried to egg us forward. After some motivation and a reassuring touch from Arias, Emil was fine to go! All happy and pleasant, UGH! What could he see in a boy that didn't apply to me! Maybe I'm thinking to far into it and Arias just seems like the kind of person that can be very persuasive and reassuring in general, that's probably it, yeah that's what it is.

We walked down the steps connecting out platform to one diagonally below it, and did the same with that one, and so on, until we reached the bottom platform, an octagonal shaped platform with a layer of water that somehow we could stand on.

"Hmmm… this looks like the end, but I didn't see anything." I said.

"Look Marta, it looks like an underground lake." Emil ran towards the edge of the platform.

"Em…"

"Emil!" Arias interrupted. "Don't get so close, just because we can stand on this water doesn't mean we can't trip on it, or slip, and it would be such a waste if you were to fall." He said.

"I'm sorry…" Emil walked over with his head slightly cocked to one side, although I don't know why.

"Lady Marta, this is an underground freshwater spring, it seems like it connects right to the ocean!" Tenebrae said, as he finished a giant whale like monster rose to the surface and hovered above us. "Oh no, that's a Manitou, a saltwater creature that is highly territorial, it must be the cause of this weather!"

The Manitou attacked us and even though we definitely hurt it, it just didn't see to get any more tired or weak. It kept up with the onslaught of attacks until we all fell to our knees.

"Oh no… it's too strong!" I cried.

"This isn't good…" Emil said, whom Ratatosk now possessed.

"This won't end well!" Arias exclaimed.

"AHHHHHH!" we screamed as the Manitou engulfed us, I thought we were as good as dead…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Emil

I blacked out and when I finally woke up it was sunny out and we were on a beach, Marta, Tenebrae, and Arias, all of us we safe, although I know not in peak physical condition. Other than myself, Arias was the first to wake up, his jaggedly cut on spiked reddish-brown hair looked soggy, but not limp. When he opened his caramel colored eyes my heart practically stopped working, his lips parted quickly and harshly in a gasp of air. His purple jacket partially hung off, revealing the tight black vestment underneath. I noticed a light purple crystal placed in a golden circlet just above his bicep on left arm. His black pants clung tightly to his strong legs.

In the split second I took me to notice him, he noticed me, "EMIL!" he stood and hugged me, "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" he pulled away but kept his hands on my shoulders. I felt my face grow hot, and he must have seen this too, because he dropped his hands to his side and smiled. "I'm sorry, I was just so worried…"

"What, why where you worried?" I asked.

"I… I didn't want you to be hurt." He said.

"I'll be fine as long as you're around." I felt his hands grasp my hips, and noticed him start to lean towards me, I began to do the same, I wrapped my arms around his neck and began to move closer to him…

"Emil… I…" he stuttered, but stopped, I felt our lips begin to touch, and felt his start to make a small motion, similar to the beginnings of a kiss. My face now felt like Hell warmed over, and something in my pants began to tingle. I started to press harder against him…

"Guys!" Marta called, and we pulled away immediately, as she was still dazed, great Marta, thanks for ruining my first kiss! "Are you alright!" she asked.

"I was doing just fine before that…" Arias mumble, and I couldn't help but chortle to myself.

"I know, being eaten sucks!" she said shortly.

Now I was full out bursting with laughter. Marta looked at me questioningly… "Um… Hey is Tenebrae up yet!" Arias asked seemingly trying to draw attention away from me. Arias turned towards me, his eyes looked deeply into mine and at that moment we somehow made some unspoken covenant, although I don't know about what, or why for that matter. I had a feeling about me, like I was still pressed against him, it was like I could feel his heart pumping and his gentle breathing, it was like even though he was yards away from me I could feel him next to me (I know yards isn't far compared to the normal miles when this phrase is used, but it sure seemed like miles to me).

"I was awake long before any of you, I saw all that was happening long before you awake, and even after." Tenebrae said almost sarcastically. Arias and I looked at him, our eyes wide and our mouths hanging slightly ajar. Arias walked over to me, he draped his arm gently around my shoulders and turned me around, he leaned in to me, and was it bad that I started leaning in to kiss him. He pressed the tip of his finger to my lips.

"This isn't the time for that…" he said.

"It's not like they can see us." Which was true, he had walked us behind a giant rock.

"I know, but Tenebrae, he said he saw everything…"

"We didn't do anything though!" I tried to calm him down.

"But we were about to, we can't just let him do whatever he wants with that kinda dirt on us." He looked at me and I saw a sort of passion in his eyes that was accented by some sort of pain and concern.

"So what do you suggest we do about this?" I asked.

"We just need to coerce him into not spilling about this, this needs to be just our little secret, well… and Tenebrae's," he sighed, "We really should be more careful, and then maybe Tenebrae will be the only one to ever find out."

"I suppose we can hope, but eventually we'll have to tell her." I didn't want to, but I know that eventually we will have to.

"Good, I'll talk to Tenebrae then…" He started to walk away but I held onto his wrist, he whirled back and once again we were pressed together…

"Can't I get a better statement of consent?" I asked, once again beginning to lean in towards him.

"Haha, you're really cute when you're desperate, but it needs to be more special than this when it happens." He laughed.

"Not even on the cheek?" I asked.

"…" he smiled at me and chuckled, I let go of his hand and he began to walk away, I turned and walked the other way, then suddenly I felt something on my back and a small peck on my cheek. I turned quickly and saw Arias smiling at me as he turned, his face was the last thing on his front to turn away from me, and I placed my hand on the exact spot his lips had just touched, and I smiled too. As we walked back to Marta and Tenebrae my cheeks started to grow hot as I couldn't stop thinking about that little kiss. HOW DOES ON LITTLE KISS ON THE CHEEK DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO A PERSON! Believe my I'm not complaining, you have no idea how happy I was about that, but how does one little thing do so much to a person? It wasn't even a real kiss, it was just… like a friendly peck! As we got back to the two my mind finally returned to thinking normal things. I pulled myself together and decided to think about how I would explain my completely noticeable redness to Marta if she actually asked, which was, let's face in, inevitable.

"Emil, why are your cheeks so red? What did I miss?" she asked right away, wow, I've known her like, a week and I can already guess what she's going to say accurately.

"It's nothing!" I said quickly and loudly.

"OOOH! He said something embarrassing huh!" She giggled, "WHAT IS IT? WHAT IS IT? WHAT IS IT?" she screamed.

"ALRIGHT! You caught us…" I looked Arias who was just talking, and gave him a sort of, 'Oh please don't' look, "Emil and I just made out behind that rock." He said solemnly.

The first thing that ran through my head was, 'OH DAMN NO!' Marta stared at him and me blankly… for what seemed like hours.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Marta started laughing harder than I thought a person was capable, and she wouldn't stop, she just kept laughing, sometime later, while her laughter was beginning to fade she pause, "Ohhh, you guys, haha that was funny!" she said still chuckling, "That was a good joke! HAH!" Thankfully she dropped it then and we could proceed onward, but we still didn't know where we were… this is going to go well!

"Hey, Tennie, c'mon, I wanna talk to you in private." Arias looked up at Tenebrae who was floating in the air.

"As you wish." Tenebrae and Arias walked away towards that same rock and now Marta and I were alone.

"So, Emil what did you and Arias talk about?" she asked.

"Umm… well…" My eyes grew wide and I was looking for something to distract her… there! A dot on the horizon!

"Look there's someone coming over here!" I said.

"Maybe we can ask him where we are." Marta and I walked over to him, for some reason he had a sort of monster with him.

"Umm excuse me sir, but could you tell us where we are?" Marta asked.

"Of course, you're just north of Isaelia!" He said, quiet loudly. This man was a dwarf, with reddish-brown hair, similar to Arias'… ahhh, Arias… no! Um, He wore a blue shirt that looked like a vest, and blue striped pants. He had harshly tanned skin and dark brown eyes, he had a large beard that was braided on the sides.

"Oh, thank you." She said. The sun looked like it was starting to set behind us.

"I could take you to the village if you'd like, it'll be getting dark soon." He said.

"No, that's fine, we have to wait for some friends anyways." I said.

"Alright then, I'll be seein' ya." He said and walked away.

"Well that was nice of him, its good that we know where we are now." Marta said cheerfully.

"Yeah," I wish I knew what Tenebrae and Arias are talking about, I had a kinda vague idea about what was going on but I felt like they'd been talking too long for just what he had mentioned to me… I wish I could know, not knowing makes me nervous.

_**So that was kinda cool! … I think... right? Well whatever… REVIEW PLEASE OR I'LL CUT MYSELF!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Arias

Tenebrae and I walked to where Emil and I had been talking, I wasn't sure how to bring up this topic and I wasn't sure if I could end it once I brought it up either. "Tenebrae… I don't know what to say…"

"I saw you and Emil… I know what's going on between you two, and I know about that whole thing you two were doing… or rather going to do." He said.

"I'm aware, I just want to know, if there is any way for you to please keep quiet about this." I asked.

"Lord Arias, I would not do anything to ruin Emil and Marta's relationship, but believe me, when it comes to that time, someone will need to tell her. I can't let her be always unknowing about this." Tenebrae looked up at me from his place on the ground.

"So what are you really saying?" I asked.

"I'm saying that if you won't tell her, then I will have to tell her myself." Tenebrae looked at me.

I sighed, "Look Tenebrae, I wasn't trying to take Emil from her, I… I just felt so… I've never felt this way before… I didn't want it to end so quickly, I didn't think he'd actually like me back, I wasn't expecting him to be so… open to me."

"Emil is very conflicted about who he is right now, he doesn't know who he's supposed to be or how he's supposed to act, he does know however what he wants, and although I don't see how or why, he knows he wants to be with you."

"But Tenebrae, how do you know that?" I asked.

"Lord Arias, Lord Emil and Lord Ratatosk has put trust in you, so has Lady Marta, the only thing that could end their trust is if you somehow betrayed them in a way so sharp and hurtful that it damaged their minds and souls. But you… I know you love Emil, and though you can't admit it, you can neither get him out of your head nor stop wishing that there was no obstacle in the way of your love, you want to be as open about it is possible and as free and expressive as you are capable. Yet Lady Marta still is infatuated with him, and you wish not to hurt her, and for your chivalry is sparing a lady's feelings I congratulate you."

"Look Tenebrae, I know how I feel, and I know how I want to feel…"

"How do you want to feel?" he asked.

"I… I don't want to feel this way, it will only hurt someone in the end…" I said, "I also know that I can't stop Emil from being here, and I don't want to, at all. I know that I have feelings for him, that I have never had before and I'm pissed of, quite frankly, that I can't just let them out, but I don't care, I love Emil, and I want him, and believe me, I will not let you ruin this for me… for us." I ended it there, "C'mon it'll be getting dark soon we should go find Emil and Marta."

"I quite agree." He said. We walked back to the place where the two had been and of course the first thing I notice is Emil silky blonde hair and his lightly tanned skin, his thin figure, and so on. I could barely resist flinging myself on him and declaring my love for him in spite of the fact Marta was there.

"So did you guys figure out where we are?" I asked.

"We are just north of Isaelia." Marta said.

"WHAT! OH HOW COULD I NOT REALIZE THIS! C'mon let's go!" I said, taking hold of Emil's wrist and dragging him towards the village. When we finally reached the northern village gate it was night and believing that most of the people would be asleep I decided maybe the inn would be the best place to sleep tonight.

"The inn? I guess we have no choice, alright, you and Tenebrae can have a room, and Emil and I will," Marta said.

"Lady Marta, I don't think you should share a room with a boy, they are filthy creatures." Tenebrae said.

"Gee thanks for the self-esteem boost." Emil and I said in unison.

"Of course," Tenebrae chuckled, I believe you should let Emil and Arias share a room, and you and I share another." He said, "It will keep the messes contained." I noticed Tenebrae sort of wink at me, and that's when I realized he was doing me a favor.

"I suppose it make sense." Marta said almost sadly.

As we walked to the inn I noticed Emil starting to walk slower than normal, almost coming towards me, who had to take up the rear. His hands swung gently back and forth as he walked, as did mine. I was looking to my right when I felt something take hold of my hand. Drawn back to the real world I turned to face Emil, who was smiling contentedly looking back at me. His face was definitely more beautiful to me than those grape vines hung on trellises glistening in the moonlight.

When we entered the inn and paid for our rooms I went immediately into Emil's and mine and began changing into my nightclothes. Moments before I had finished taking off my jacket and vest Emil walked in and sat on his bed, watching me. As I finished taking off my vest I noticed him lay back and something rise in his pants. Chuckling to myself I continued dressing for bed.

It wasn't until the middle of the night that I felt something touch my shoulder, I turned towards it, opening my eyes I said, "Emil?" he looked down at me.

"I couldn't sleep, too cold, do you think I could sleep with you tonight?" he asked.

"You don't need to ask, oh and I forgot something…" I said as he lay down next to me.

"What is it?"

"I just wanna see something…" as I finished my sentence I moved against him and pressed my lips to his. My hand ran up his back until it reached his head, I clenched my hand in his hair, with holding one on his hip. I felt his arms drape around my neck as he pressed against me, deepening the kiss. As he pushed himself flatter against me and we continued the kiss I felt my member begin to stiffen. But I was drawn away from that from the feeling of Emil biting my lip and stretching it out. When the opportunity arose, I jammed my tongue into his mouth and thrashed it about. His tongue found mine and they rubbed and slid as our kisses moved in and out. I felt his grip around my neck tighten as he ran out of breath while we continued. I felt his heart beat next to me as he pressed himself flatter and flatter into me. I felt him there, and that's all I wanted, to feel, and to know that Emil would be there. That he would lie with me all night long and we would kiss, and snuggle and hold each other in our arms, because all I really wanted was to be near him…

_**Well that sounds so sweet, the next section includes a bit of raunchiness but those who wish to may read on… REVIEW PLEASE! **_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Emil

I flattened myself against Arias and quite honestly was wondering when he would start yelling at me. His warm, soft lips gently pushing against mine felt so surreal it seemed like it was only dream, but when I would pinch myself I never woke up. The way our tongues slid and rubbed as we backed up for air and then resumed, they never stopped touching. The feeling of his biceps gently flexing on my waist and my neck I couldn't help but think that I didn't deserve this. I let him hold me, and I held him too, I felt his heart and I'm sure he felt mine, just touching him sent a chill down my spine, I can't explain at all the feeling I was having right now. It was like my whole body was tingling and telling me that this is what it wants, what it now needs to keep existing.

I could have continued all night but suddenly he stopped. I drew back and took in a large breath regaining all the air I had never fully gotten back between each kiss. I couldn't help but just look at him. All of the splendor that is Arias was now lying next to me, holding me. He let me go and fiddled with the buttons on his nightshirt. After releasing the first two he removed it completely, revealing his muscular chest and flat stomach. I traced my fingers along the entirety of is bare chest and tried to kiss him again, I had gotten one kiss before he stopped me.

"It's your turn…" he said placing a hand on my chest.

"It's not quite as muscular as yours…" I pointed out.

"As long as you don't have boobs and a vagina I'll never be let down." He teased.

"So, you're full-blown gay?" I asked.

He sighed and leaned his head back against a pillow… "I don't know," he said, "I can't decide whether I like men in general or just you… I've never been attracted to one before."

"What do you mean, make an inference," I said.

"Well, if I had to choose between you and any chick I the world, I'd pick you, but if it was any chick and say… Zelos, I don't know what I'd say." My heart skipped a beat.

"Do you mean that?" I asked.

"Of course, not only is it true, it gave me enough time to unbutton your shirt and pull it off of you." He smirked as he talked.

I looked down at my chest, "Well that's got to be cheating." He kissed me again, like a way of saying, 'don't complain, just enjoy.'

He put both of his hands on my hips and held my waist right up on his. Our members were touching and I felt his, still partially flaccid. I pushed my hands under his pants and gently pushed them down his thighs, and to the base of his legs, I used my feet to push them off of him so all he was wearing was tight trunks that ended just under his crotch.

"You're getting more into this, huh?" he said almost sarcastically.

"Is that bad?" I asked.

"Only if I'm not allowed to do the same." He smirked, letting his hold on me loosen and placing his forehead on the front of my thigh. He slid his hands under my pants and slid them down, I hadn't noticed at first but he stuck his tongue against my hairless leg and followed my pants down my thigh, once he got below my knees, he moved back up and straddled my lower-thigh, using _his_ feet to push my pants off the rest of the way.

"I would say nice tighty-whities, but they aren't white and the only part of you they really cover is your…" instead of saying the word he grabbed my crotch and held it, "Do they cover your…?" he grabbed my butt, "Just barely." He smiled.

"I don't know whether to blush or be mad at you…" I scowled.

"I just wanted an excuse to grab you all over." He said, with a hint of what hursounded like romance.

"If you're trying to be romantic," which I'm sure he was, "A simple continuation of our kissing would have sufficed."

"But it wouldn't have helped my urges."

"Urges? Arias… how far do you plan on going?" I asked.

He looked shocked, "I wasn't even planning on going until you got into my bed, but… well, I'm not sure, I guess I was just winging it."

"Arias…" I said quietly.

"I wouldn't do anything to make you uncomfortable." He said.

"So as far as you could get? And then what?" I asked.

"Well, since I assumed it would end about here, I was planning on holding you as we fell asleep, and hopefully waking up to you still in my arms." He said sweetly.

"Why are you so nice to me?" I asked.

"Emil… I told you, this will never change, I… I love you." His words took the breath out of my lungs, the thing I was so scared to say because I didn't think he would say it back… he had said it first.

"Arias... I… I love you too, I didn't want to say it first, but I do!" I hugged him and held him, I kissed his cheek and his lips. He held me to him and looked into my eyes, those beautiful, caramel eyes looking deep into mine, like they saw my soul… I looked into his and saw a pain, a happiness, a sadness… I saw his troubles and his joys. He let me and… there was only one thing I could think of to do.

I crawled and laid my head on the other end of the bed, pulled down my under garment and held my back end in the air by kneeling, with my head on the mattress.

"Em… Emil?" he said.

"Please, come inside of me," I wasn't sure exactly what was going on or how this would work out of feel, but I assumed being the only hole on my body other than my mouth, this was the right way. I looked behind me and he was fully sprung now, and he removed his trunks.

"Emil… this _will _hurt." He said.

"I don't care, I want this." I said, I had no second thoughts, this is what I came up with, so this is what I wanted.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to regret it…" he said.

"I could never regret it so long as you're the one doing it."

"I… I'll be gentle." He said placing his hands on my back and moving towards me, I felt the air between us heat up and I was salivating strangely a lot. "But Emil… it'll be rough…" he paused, "What am I saying, he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me up to him, "You're crazy, there is no way I go in you dry, I don't even think at this point that I should go in you!" he practically screamed.

"I want you too," I began to rub his cock, he face contorted into a pleasured look. I continued to rub and his penis began to slip in my hands, the pre-cum had already begun to seep out and coat his member in a thin layer of lubricant. "There, now you aren't dry any more, please, just come into me."

"Emil, I… it's not lubricated enough, I know it'll still hurt, I'm just trying to reduce that as much as possible…" he said.

"How do you know this stuff?" I asked.

"Zelos gets around…" he looked at me questioningly, "Not with me! but he did tell me about some things."

I began to rub harder and faster, "To be fair, I'm going to make you cum too." He said, he turned his body so that his mouth was just touching my penis. He began to open his mouth…

"What are you doing!" I screamed.

"I'm going to suck on it." He said.

"Why would you do that?" I asked.

"It'll make me feel like I'm pleasuring you like you are me." He said and took it into his mouth, it wasn't very big, but it reached the back of his throat. He sucked on it fully, licked the tip and shaft top to bottom, and sucked on small sections at a time, getting each part every time he did something. I felt my legs tighten up and I didn't know what it meant. I drew in a quick breath and released in his mouth, still holding his cock in my hands. He gagged at first but sloshed his tongue around in his mouth before swallowing the substance that came out. He opened his mouth and let his tongue fall into a remaining pool of this milky liquid, it flooded out over his lips and onto his chin, "That felt good…" he said.

"Now that my hand practically slips off each time, it's my turn to please." I said, resuming my position. At first he looked at me, but eventually moved towards me.

"I'm sorry if this hurts you… you're just new to this and you look really tight, I really am not that big." He said.

**Gee, what happens in the next chapter is a total mystery!... how do you like it so far? Good? Too icky? Sucks in general? - how ironic! Anyways, REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Arias

He came in my mouth… he came IN MY MOUTH! Why do I find this so sexy! I just sucked him and let him come in my mouth, now I'm replaying it in my head, and trying to figure out whether or not I felt him rubbing mine. "I'm sorry if this hurts you… you're just new to this and you look really tight, I really am not that big." I was talking like this wasn't my first time too! I mean Zelos did describe this to me in excruciating detail when I asked him about it, but I don't have any real experience and here I am, talking to him like I know what I'm doing. Also Zelos described it with a girl, not another boy… so I'm completely confused, I mean he said that if it's too dark and you find a hole, just go in that. And since there's only one hole on a dude –well two if you count his mouth—I assumed that was the way in.

I could tell that my cock was probably the most slick it could be so I let myself go, I gave into my desires and grabbed Emil's waist. I pushed inside him and felt how tight it was. I grunted just trying get inside, and once I was inside Emil practically screamed. That drew me back to my senses and I nearly pulled out, but before I could Emil took my hand, and leaned back against me. "Don't, it hurts but it's a good pain, a romantic pain."

"Emil I can't do it," I said, "I can't bear to think I'm hurting you." I held his naked body tightly to mine. He placed a hand on top of mine in a comforting gesture. "Do you want me to do this?"

"I do… please." He said, and took back his position, but I grabbed his left leg and turned him on his side, he rested it on my shoulder and I began to push in again. I pulled out a little. Back in. Back out. Back in. Back out. I was thrusting into him and his solid cock bounced up and down. He let out moans and grunt, he took my hand and I held his, although I'm not sure if it was for comfort or something else.

I felt his legs tense up again, but he didn't cum this time. However he did squeeze his ass, which was like trying to cut my dick off with a blunt, dull knife. I screamed in surprise and he loosened up again. I leaned forward a bit and looked down at his waist, he was still hard, so was I. He was looking in my eyes and I was looking into his. I felt my hard, rigid breaths coming and leaving my lungs as I looked at him. I wasn't sure what to do, but I continued on, thrusting in and out of him again, my face started to grow hot, and I noticed Emil's cheeks becoming red, I figured mine must be doing the same. I let out moans every once in a while as I kept going. I started to grind inside of him and felt my legs becoming tense, I felt a clenching in my stomach and suddenly I tightened my dick I felt a tingling feeling spreading through it that stopped at my forcibly tight shut tip. It built up in that spot and I felt like my penis was going to explode, I didn't want to let out inside of him, but I knew that either way some would get in him.

I took one last deep breath and released, letting out a loud moan at the same time, feeling myself just empty like that… it was tiring, all this effort for that one moment, and suddenly… whoosh… nothing anymore.

I collapsed on Emil, who had turned onto his back again my bare skin against his, I hadn't pulled out yet, as I leaned back up staring into Emil's eyes, I stooped slightly forward and saw him do the same, so I took that as a 'Come at me.' Kind of motion and did just that, I came at him all the fiery emotions from the prior sex all piled into a single kiss.

I smashed my lips against his and pressed my chest against his, I felt my pelvis push back inside him, and that's when I realized I should pull out. I sat back on my heels and pulled back my hips pulling my penis out from inside him. I started to lean forward again but Emil moaned and put his hands over his recently invaded hole. I pulled them away in time to see my sperm secreting from inside of him. "Does it hurt?" I asked.

He took my hand again and gripped it tight, it might not hurt but seemed exhausting. When it stopped flowing out over his legs and ass he kept his eyes closed and just took deep breathes. I picked him up and placed his head on a pillow, before lying next to him and wrapping my arms about him.

"I'm sorry I did that, I just…" I couldn't figure out what to say.

"It's fine, I wanted you to… I told you to, so don't let it bother you so much, okay." He smiled at me and I smiled back before kissing him on the cheek and closing my eyes too. I waited with my arms around him for sleep to consume my consciousness and eventually it must have, because when I next opened my eyes it was light outside, and the both of us were still naked. I began to laugh and thought to myself, who… I had sex… and I'm seventeen… dad's gonna loooove this!


End file.
